The Secrets in Our Sins
by ARealImagination
Summary: Completely AU: Rory was brought up by her grandparents. She was forced into an arranged marriage at 24. Now 25, she's married, lives in California and is unsatisfied with her life. One day, she meets a mysterious man who is worlds apart from her. He works 3 jobs to cover expenses, and lives life on the go. They are attracted to each other, but he warns her to stay away.


**A/N:** This is my first M-rated fanfic. I had this story in my head for a while now and wanted to share it. It is completely AU, so there'll be lots to learn about Rory and Logan's life as the story progresses.

This prologue shows a scene that will happen later on. The next chapter, chapter 1, will be going back to when Rory and Logan met about a month ago and how it lead to this point.

I hope this was interesting and caught your attention. I wanted to share the prologue first to see if anyone's interested. Please let me know if you want me to continue it! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters in it.

* * *

**Prologue**

It's moments like this that we're reminded of our sins. Our heart's beating with full speed, yet blood coursed through us so slowly that it could dry right onto the veins, harden it, and break it apart. Tonight, my sins embraced me, latched onto my skin with cracked fingernails, leaving scratches of red and blue that would form scars. Eternal scars.

"I'm going away with you." I shivered as I stared into his eyes. My body was freezing, with the sea water soaking my bikini and dripping down my legs onto the old, dingy carpeted floor of Logan's living room.

"No." He glowered. His eyes were solid marbles shielding any weaknesses.

"Yes, Logan. I don't want to leave you. I've made up my mind." I tried to touch his chest, but he jerked away.

Running his hand through his wet hair, his face folded into an angry frown. His eyes were lit with flames as he looked like he was in deep dilemma. "Fuck, I knew this would happen. I told you to stay away," he spat.

"It's too late now. I'm all in." I looked at him, unflinching. He had told me to stay away, true, but his actions had told me otherwise. If he didn't kiss me that day, I might still have had a chance. But, now, it was too late.

"Rory..." He closed his eyes. My heart ached seeing him like this. Like he was in pain because of the conflicting feelings that must be going through him. Eventually, he looked at me. Advancing towards me, his jaws were clenched shut. Seeing his ire, I backed up against the wall that was behind.

He lowered his head and a drop of water dripped down from the tips of his blonde hair onto my breast. It slid down my curves and onto the rim of my bikini top. With his arm extended and palm pressed against the wall behind me, he leaned in closer, trapping me between his body, and the cold, hard paint against my bare back. "Are you sure about this?" The sound came out his throat, scratchy and low.

_He was my destruction. _Trying to catch my breath, my eyes remained locked to his as my chest rose and fell in erratic patterns. "Yes," I breathed.

A carnal growl came out as he pressed into me, his lips devouring mine. Wind was knocked out of my lungs. He took my breath away as the hot wetness of his mouth moistened my lips. I sucked on his bottom lip, hard, just as he pulled back. Whimpering from the sudden cold air that hit my body, I felt his hand below my chin, holding it in place such that I could only look straight into his eyes.

His pupils were dilated until it was a black hole, sucking my soul away. He whispered. "I'm giving you five seconds to change your mind, Rory."

I could tell he meant it. Five seconds was all I got. Five seconds was the line between two different lives. Five seconds, and I would be freefalling off a precipice, with no going back.

"One." He whispered as his jaws clenched.

I tiptoed and pressed my lips to his. He accepted my mouth with hunger and fiery, while his fingers tightened around my chin. Then, he pulled my face away. "Two." His tone was dangerously low.

My hands clawed at his chest, as I pushed myself off the ground once more. I took his tongue deep into my mouth, the wetness of his saliva drowning me. With a deep, throaty grunt, he muttered against my lips. "Three."

With ragged breaths leaving me, I said. "I'm not changing my mind."

"Four." Ignoring me, his hand on my chin pushed me away until his eyes locked with mine.

I saw emotions cloud his irises, which were a gold tarnished with brown under the shades. Lust. Need. Fear. Heat pulsed through my body, gathering in my thighs at the sight. _He wanted me. We were going to be together. _Releasing the breath I was holding, with my chin still in his warm fingers, I repeated. "I'm not changing my mind."

Pain and fear flashed across his expression for the slightest second before it was consumed by anger. His jaws tightened and his hand moved to grab my shoulders, smashing them against the wall.

"Five." The soft word was the fiercest warning. He had warned me over and over. Yet, I was a moth to a flame. Burning to ashes was my final fate.

His lips parted as hot breaths washed onto my face. The scent was so erotic. It was the smell of his mouth, his tongue, and the ocean. My body shook in response. All I knew at that moment was that I wanted to be with him. Nothing else mattered.

With a liquid movement, his torso pinned me to the wall, the knot in my bikini stabbing into my back, and his hand grabbed my waist, pushing me into his lower body until I felt his erection right below my belly. I shut my eyes as a soft moan escaped.

He growled. "Look at me, Rory." His voice was soft, but firm.

Gripping his shirt with both hands, I tried to sedate the shivers running down my legs and forced my eyes open. Locking with his salacious gaze, I was under his full control. I wanted him to do anything with my body. Anything.

His jaws were clenched and his eyes were wild with a blazing fire. His face leaned in until it hovered before me. With his lips inches from mine, he breathed. "Tell me what you want."

Feeling the need for him to take me right there, I barely got the words past my labored breaths. "I...I want you."

He grunted and shoved into me harder, his erection now carving into my flesh. His tongue found the spot below my earlobe, as the sound of his hot breaths sent chills down my neck. "Say my name," he breathed into my ear.

I whimpered, almost strengthless from the muscles clenching my insides. "I want to be with you...Logan."

"I need you to be sure of this." His teeth bit down on my earlobe, the metal from my earring clanking against them.

"Please...Logan...I'm sure." My fists were balled around chunks of his shirt as I pulled desperately.

His mouth twitched against my flesh. "No regrets?"

I gathered all my remaining energy and nodded. "No regrets."

Slowly, his arms wrapped around my back, the muscles stiff against my sensitive skin. He pulled me off the wall and into him. His fingers grazed my waist up to my spine, until they found the strings on my bikini. With a swift pull, the strings were loosened, the fabric freeing my aching breasts. I arched my back at the sudden release.

I moaned as he claimed my mouth. His tongue thrusted deep into me, pulling mine into a languid dance. My hands scrunched his shirt and pulled it upwards until my fingers felt his burning skin. He groaned and brushed the side of my breast, and then cupped them, lightly squeezing them together until my nipples perked in anticipation. With the pad of his thumb, he grazed a tip, so softly, that the touch was barely there. Yet the tiny sensation fired a hundred neurons until I was trembling against him.

Lowering his head, his tongue trailed a moist path down the front of my neck. My head fell back and my cool, wet tangles of hair landed on my back, causing goosebumps to surface. "Damn, baby. You're so sweet." He sucked at the soft spot just above my collar bone.

I let out a breath in response, no longer able to stand upright. I clung onto his shoulders for support, feeling the rippling action of his muscles under my fingers. He moved down further, his tongue swirling and his mouth sucking the tender, aching areas on my breast.

I moaned as my nipples lengthened, awaiting his wet assault. Just when I couldn't take it any longer, his mouth finally took in the peak, applying suction with a sweet force. My insides throbbed against my thighs. I grabbed him and jerked, almost exploding from the sensations building up in my core.

He groaned. "I'll make sure-" He planted a kiss on my breast. "-that we'll be okay."

I gasped as his tongue found my nipple once more.

After a gentle lick, he whispered. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes..." I whimpered. With my insides on fire, I couldn't think straight.

A deep sound rolled off his throat, his breath further ripening my sensitive cells. Looking up at me with hooded eyes, he whispered. "Kneel down, babe."

I obliged, slowly crumpling onto my knees. My legs gave in and I steadied myself against his chest. With our chests, that were drenched in water and sweat, glued together, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He feathered kisses on my shoulders before caressing my back while his hands traveled down to my hips.

Gently, he nudged my knees. "Spread your legs."

My legs automatically followed his instruction. He cradled the insides of my thighs with his palm, circling towards the moist centre. Then, he thrust two fingers into me, causing me to gasp. Wetness gushed out of me, lubricating his fingers. Slowly, he slid them in and out, the friction from his skin sending me over the edge. My head tilted back as I whimpered, helpless with him in me.

"Fuck, you're always so ready." He grunted as his fingers slammed into me a final time before he stopped the delicious torture, causing a loud moan to leave my lips.

Before I could crumble to the ground, one of his arm slid under my legs while the other held my back. With my bikini top falling onto the floor, he lifted me into his arms and stood up with a heavy heave. My wet skin was slippery in his hands, causing me to slide off inch by inch. I tightened my hold around his neck as he threw me up, against his chest, and stabilized my weight.

Tilting his head back to look me in the eyes, he breathed. "Tell me again that you're sure."

Squirming with need, I kissed him long and hard. Pressing his forehead to mine, I whispered. "I'm sure."

I watched as desire lit his eyes. Then, with a sudden force, his lips found mine. With me in his arms, our skin melting together into one, he headed towards the bed by the window.


End file.
